Desahogo
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Aunque las discotecas no son lo suyo, Romano siempre puede sacarles algo de provecho.


**Pareja(s):** Romano/España

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Nombres humanos. La mente de un 'un poco bebido' Romano. (Originalmente publicado en mi tumblr).

**Summary:** Aunque las discotecas no son lo suyo, Romano siempre puede sacarles algo de provecho.

Romano se ha terminado la quinta copa y vuelve su cabeza hacia la pista de baile. Todavía están bailando los dos. _Todavía._ Llevan en ese plan como media hora. ¿Sólo eso? Su cabeza se niega a pensarlo más detenidamente, pero juraría que incluso más. Que sí, joder. Claro que sí.

No sabe ni para qué ha venido, él no está hecho para ese tipo de discotecas. Bah, para las discotecas en general; le parecen una evolución penosa y horrible de los fantásticos bailes a los que le llevaba España cuando apenas era un crío, esos bailes en los que el pueblo entero se implicaba. Al principio siempre refunfuñaba cruzándose de brazos, pero entonces Antonio aparecía entre la multitud y lo arrastraba con él, hasta que ambos terminaban exhaustos y sonrientes (para sorpresa de su jefe, o quizás _no tanto_) entre los habitantes de la localidad de turno, dando palmas y girando. Siempre girando.

El italiano coloca la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras observa a España, quién le guiña un ojo y agita las manos, haciendo señas para que se acerque a él y a la chica con la que baila. Ni de coña. No piensa bailar y menos una chica que le haya buscando el imbécil. Sacude la cabeza y le murmura un 'paso', algo que el español seguramente entiende porque comienza a reír a carcajada limpia. Como siempre.

Está a punto de pedirle otra copa en la barra cuando un par de brazos lo rodean por detrás, al mismo tiempo que una risita se deja oír en su oído izquierdo.

-No bebas más, Roma.

-Me aburro. Este sitio me aburre, _tú _me aburres. Algo tendré que hacer –contesta irritado, deshaciendo el agarre del español y cruzándose de brazos. –Yo no soy como tú, el alcohol no hace que me mee encima.

España vuelve a reír, esta vez con ganas. El sonido se mete en sus huesos, y hace que el fino bello de su cuello se erice. _Maldita sea_. Y su olor… el bastardo huele a esa colonia tan condenadamente adictiva que usa, a sudor y a chocolate. Siempre, siempre, siempre a chocolate. Y todos deberían saber que a Lovino le _encanta_ el chocolate.

-Siento no haberte prestado mucha atención –susurra el español. Sus brazos atrapan de nuevo al italiano, repartiendo suaves besos sobre su nuca. Romano se muerde el labio inferior. –Es sólo que… es viernes, y tenía ganas de desahogarme. Ya sabes.

Con un profundo suspiro, Romano se da la vuelta, mirando fijamente a Antonio durante unos segundos. El alcohol debe estar haciendo mella en su mente, porque lo único piensa es en lo atractivo y lo follable (oh, _cazzo_) que parece el moreno ahora mismo y los celos posesivos vuelven a él, recordando que la maldita chica que ha estado toda la noche bailado con él ha debido tener esa misma imagen ante ella.

España coloca unos cuantos mechones de pelo tras su oreja sonriendo, esto ya es el colmo. Sus propias manos cobran vida y comienzan a acariciar con ansiedad los costados de ese cuerpo sudoroso que se muestra ante él, siempre para él. Puede que el bastardo bailara, flirteara y bromeara con otras personas, o incluso con otros países; pero de alguna manera siempre había sido suyo. No sabe a partir de qué momento se dio cuenta o porqué, pero es suyo.

Por fin, sus dedos llegan a acariciar las sonrosadas y transpiradas mejillas españolas, logrando acercar su rostro al del español.

-Sí, ya sé. Ahora que has terminado, ¿dejas que yo me desahogue contigo en casa? –se lo pregunta con los labios pegados a su oído, y lo único que puede hacer Antonio es suspirar mientras asiente con afán, sus manos aferrándose a la tela de la parte trasera de la camiseta de su ex colonia. Y es que, ¿cómo podría resistirlo? Después de tanto estrés, de tanta crisis, de tanta mierda, lo único que desea es un poco de relax, nada de preocupaciones y _su_ Romano. Tantos días esperando verle, queriendo que este momento íntimo llegue, y por fin…

Espera. Romano ya no está acariciándole. ¿Tan perdido ha estado en sus cavilaciones, qué…? Parpadea lentamente y consigue divisar a Romano, que le sonríe desde la puerta de la discoteca, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera resignada. Qué rápido es cuando quiere. Antonio sonríe, una de esas sonrisas que podría alegrar hasta al más desgraciado de todos y se acerca a Lovino dando saltitos y agitando los brazos, emocionado.

-Roma, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que…

-Antonio.

-…nos viéramos. Últimamente he estado algo mal y…

-España.

-… me ha encantado que pudieras venirte conmigo hoy…

-¡Antonio, escúchame joder!–España por fin se detiene y Lovino da gracias al Señor por haber nacido con unos pulmones tan _potentes_ como para llamar la atención de aquél bastardo. Posa su mirada en el suelo, algo sonrojado. Justo ahora, que no están haciendo nada. –Escúchame, idiota… Antes de irnos, quiero pedirte un favor…

Antonio traga saliva, emocionado. _Oh dios, oh dios, ohdiosporfavorquémevahaperdi rqué…_

-¿Podrías pagar las cinco bebidas que he pedido? Es que… no llevo dinero encima.

**FIN.**


End file.
